


Plan

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve being Steve, and danny will follow him no matter what, comic panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Danny is way too used to this shit...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> feels so good to draw something for myself again :D
> 
> [X](https://kcsplace.tumblr.com/post/631486650255589376/danny-on-a-scale-of-1-to-10-how-much-am-i-going)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
